Azu and Arisa
by The Dude Of Doom
Summary: OC based, for the fans of kilnorc's CotA series. Why he left...Why she chased after him...and why does his hair keep changing. Probably the most ... complicated CotA pairing. Azu/Arisa with cameos from Cannon and OC characters you may reconize.


_****_

I don't own One Piece, but I do own however the two OC's this fic is centered around…thou there from kilnorc's CotA story's, This is also connected to his story's. There is cussing so I think the T rating will fit this ones-shot the best.

* * *

"Give me another Blueno…" slurred a lean, tan man with his orange hair in corn rows. He wore a light blue bandana around his forehead, a ratty red coat with a few holes in it, sandal's, and odd colorful pants with palm tress on them.

He was somewhat slumped on the bars counter and tapping his beer mug with his finger "Blueno…another…"

The bartender, Blueno, shook his head "Azu I think you had enough."

"Another…beer…now Blueno!" growled the drunk, Azu, slamming his hand down on the bars counter, which cracked slightly under the force, greenish brown bloodshot eyes flashing anger.

"Azu you've had way to much, double what you usually drink…and that's saying something. So go home, I'm pretty sure Goheno's worried about you."

The drunk waved his hand, anger disappearing "No he's fine, him and Arisa were hanging out with the Franky Family…now another beer."

"No Azu, go-"

"Nma…Blueno please get him one last beer." called a voice out from behind Azu, the bartender had a startled look before nodding glumly.

With a frown as Blueno placed the brown bottle in front of him Azu turned his head slightly to look over his shoulder "What do ya want Bakaburg…?"

A tall blue haired man wearing somewhat of a suit dropped down onto next to the red haired man with a small grin "Can't say I'm surprised to see you here today of all days… I came here to check on since I didn't see you with Arisa and Goheno…"

"Yeah, yeah well…you didn't need to check up on me I perfectly fine."

"Azu you try to drink away every year on this day…since it's well Tom's-" Iceburg was cut off as Azu raised his hand and took a swing out of his drink.

"Don't say it! I'm trying to forget…" Azu took another long drink from his beer.

The blur haired man nodded in understanding and order a small glass of wine "Fine…but this is your last one."

"Yeah…whatever…"

Iceburg raised his wine "To Tom!"

With a raise of his beer Azu gave a small sad smirk "Yeah, to Tom."

----X----

"That was a great party guys I had fun!" yelled a beautiful tan woman with brown hair and green eyes. She wore a tight green shirt, tight brown shorts, and combat boots. For some reason she twirled a baseball bat in one hand.

"Yeah! Bye bye family!" called an eighteen foot tall hulking figure that walked behind the woman.

"Well Arisa, Goheno have a SUPA night!" cheered a group of people from behind them. The woman, Arisa, just laughed slightly, it was always fun to hang out with the Franky's.

Brushing some of her hair out of her eyes Arisa glanced at the hulking form next to her "Goheno I thought you said Azu was going to join us?"

Goheno gave a worried look at the brunette "Um…Azu sick?"

Arisa raised a thin eyebrow at her near lifelong friend's adopted brother "Don't give me that bullshit Goheno! Now…where…is…he?!"

"Azu…feeling down, went to feel better." said the giant reluctantly, Arisa pinched the bridge of her nose and let out a long sigh before twirling her bat and started to walk a little faster.

"Goheno go home…I'll get Azu."

"Okay, bye Arisa!"

So Arisa did exactly that…she went hunting for her wayward alcoholic friend. She was slightly surprised at how late in the night it was, she was also surprise that she walked past Iceburg…no bucket hat kid or cold secretary following behind him which was a surprise. But after she looked at the direction he came from and what day it was…it wasn't that big of a surprise.

But eventually she did find Azu, and surprisingly he was surrounded my a group of marines. Well technically there was one marine on the ground with a bloody nose, but she didn't really need a reason to fight…so she cracked an unknowing marine in the head with her bat while the others closed in on Azu.

"_Pop the bottle!_" the drunk grabbed one marines throat, brought his head down and slammed the marines head into his knee before flipping over the man and kicking another.

Arisa on the other hand already clobbered four of the marines and watched Azu do a flip, grabbed a marines head with his feet and went into a spin a loud crack filled the air when the marines neck went past the breaking point. With a roll and a stumble Azu was back on his feet, right before he started to tip over again.

Good thing for the drunk that the brunette caught him, and draped her drunken friends arm over her shoulder…if she hadn't done this numerous before she would have thought he was heavier than he looked when he started to slump to the ground making her have to nearly drag his drunk ass back to his home.

Azu on the other hand could barley tell up from down, let alone think strait for when he turned his head slightly and saw probably the greatest things one the planet in his mind…so he rested his drunken head against them and snuggles slightly while he walked.

"Hello lovely's-" he paused for a hiccup "-it's been a long time." Azu started to snuggle into his resting place…before something crashed into the back of his head sending him face first into the ground.

Groaning in pain Azu turned over and laid on his back to see what disturbed his walk. Arisa's somewhat red face with a vein pulsing on her head, fist raised in anger…well at least she hit him with her fist this time…instead of the bat.

"Hey 'Risa it's been a few hours." he said trying to keep an annoyed look on his face…but he was completely wasted so that didn't exactly work.

"Shut it Azu…I would clobber you to death with my bat but your just so much like…pathetic child right now." she said with a small sneer trying to get a rise out of her childhood friend.

Azu feinted heart ache and swung his arm back over Arisa's shoulder "I'm all man and you know it 'Risa."

The woman just huffed and continued to walk her friend back home. At one point during the walk Azu's hand went from her shoulders to her butt and a few seconds letter the drunk was sporting a black eye and a bloody nose.

Azu lived in a rather big house they he and Goheno rented a few months back due to needing room for his adopted brother to live in. Arisa tested the door, locked, she gave a sigh and pulled out her own key to the house, hey she practically lived there anyway. Outside of Azu and Goheno, Arisa rarely huge out with anyone, sure she was very good friends with both Iceburg, Franky and a few other but those people where rather busy all the time. A small blush appeared on her face, she hated to admit it (and she would see hell freeze over before she does) but Azu was the close person to her heart, has been ever since there street rat days where she protected him (he wasn't exactly a tough kid…she was surprised when she found out he was a year older than her) to now when she carried his drunken self back home.

Dragging the now sleeping Azu threw the door and to his room she tossed him onto his queen-sized bed. Looking down at _her _sleeping drunken basterd she couldn't help but smile and gave him a small kiss on the forehead.

Arisa came to terms with her feelings for Azu a awhile ago, and she wasn't sure how Azu felt…but she could guess. At one point her feelings hit the boiling point three years back during Water 7's new years celebration and a blush spread across Arisa face when she thought of it…the way there skin felt against each other, the sheer animalistic-

_No! Bad Arisa bad! _she shook he head of those thoughts, both her and Azu agreed the day after 'that night' that it was just the alcohol and adrenalin during the party and that it should change there relationship. Arisa was perfectly content with how things were between her and Azu, the arguing, the hitting, and the love/hate friendship they had, Azu would be perverted or hit on some woman, she'll hit him and they'll get drinks afterward…yeah it was complicated but she liked it that way…plus at the moment the two of them were way to screwed up.

Leaving the room Arisa gave a small yawn and looked down the hall at the guest room (which she basically staked as hers) and with a small shrug decided to just sleep here tonight.

----X----

Azu groaned in pain as he woke from his slumber, head pounding and trying to recall all that happened last night.

_Okay lets think about this…I was depressed and got drunk…ran into Iceburg…marine pushed me…broke his nose and got into a fight with his friends…and…Arisa helping him get home._ Making a metal note to stay away from the marines while they stayed docked at the harbor Azu rolled out of bed and stumbled to his bathroom.

The now hung-over shipwright looked at himself in the mirror and noticed his orange hair wasn't in cornrows anymore. His hair was still the same orange color but now it stood up in all random directions…he gave a sigh, he had Arisa do the rows for him…now he owed her a favor and he had nothing out of the deal, she'll probably have him build a Battle Arisa or something.

Walking out of his bathing, Azu's mind was still on his hair. People always questioned how his hair always changes to an completely and he always responded with an 'I don't remember' or something along those lines, truth was he does remember, Azu just gets annoyed whenever someone ask him that question.

It started when his light pink hair started to turn dark red, he didn't really question it, and chocked the color change to puberty, well anyway he pissed off his Master and to get back at Azu got him drunk and dyed his hair blonde while he slept. The bleach or dye or whatever his master used on his hair still hasn't exactly worn off, hence why his hair was orange…weird he knows. But over the years his hair has changed due to pissing people off and getting pranked in retaliation…like one time when he after he returned to Water7 he pissed Arisa off, the next day he woke up with black hair like a comic book character and the words 'Property of Arisa' dyed into the back of his hair…thankfully that washed out after a month.

The smell of breakfast brought him out of his thoughts, which stumped him, Goheno didn't know how to cook…and he was quite sure he was cooking anything. Curious Azu walked into the kitchen and saw his giant bro sitting on the floor wait on food, standing at the stove with her back to him was Arisa, blood started to drip out of his nose.

Arisa stood there wearing only one of his baggy shirts and panties…which showed off her well tone legs perfectly. Whipping the blood out from under his nose, and trying to cool himself, but decided to go the other way and put on his 'pervert mask' it was great way for him to hide his real emotions.

Azu grinned as he walked by Arisa and slapped her butt "Nice ass Arisa…"

_CRASH!_ Azu slammed into the floor, blood trickling down his forehead with Arisa standing over him with a rather large frying pan.

"What the hell 'Risa!"

"That was for being a pervert!" she yelled, vein budging in her.

"Then put some pants on!"

_Bonk! _Azu's head crashed to the floor again.

"Don't tell me what to do!"

Azu growled to himself and stood up nursing his bleeding skull. Arisa hufted and placed three plates of scrambled eggs and bacon down on the table, Goheno's was about four times large than the other two plates.

Still feeling Arisa heated glare into the side of his head while he ate, annoyed Azu slightly so he decided to calm her down by saying something he should have said since he woke up.

"Thanks…" the alcoholic saw from the corner of his eye Arisa face change from angry to confused in a matter of seconds.

"Thanks…for helping me last night 'Risa, Eight Gods knows I needed it…" he said with a sad smirk appearing on his face, Goheno looked at his brother in confusion not really understand what he meant and Arisa placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"No thanks needed Azu…I know how you get on the anniversary of Tom's trial…I get depressed slightly to around this time to."

Resting his hand on hers Azu gave it a small pat "Thanks…" wanting to change the subject a perverted grin spread over Azu's face, and nudged Goheno a little "Hey brother, wait till I tell the guys rough and tough Arisa wears cute little panties with little teddy bears on them-"

_Crash!_

"I'm going to kill you pervert!" Arisa yelled, face red from embarrassment and anger holding a piece of the plate she just broke over Azu's head.

Azu still had that grin on his face "…what ever happened to those sexy black lace panties I remember from the New Years party?"

Another plate crashed into the side of his head "Shut up you Bakazu!"

" I'll stop when you stop hitting me!"

"No!"

_Crash!_

"Damn it woman! Those plate are expensive!"

"Fine I'll stop using them-" _Bonk! _"-I find the frying pan to be much more effective."

"Psycho bitch!"

"Drunk basterd!"

Goheno watched from the sidelines slowly eating his eggs watching Arisa chase Azu around the house trying to murder him with a frying pan. The half-giant didn't understand a lot of things, and isn't the sharpest tool in the shed, but watching his brother and his friend interact he recalled something he heard some people in the city mutter on a few occasions when Azu and Arisa's fighting got on there nerves 'Those two should just screw each other and get it over with'. Now Goheno didn't really understand what that meant…but he agreed.

----X----

Azu wiped the beads of sweat off of his forehead, and gave a heavy sigh, I was dark and nearly ninety degrees out there in the yard and he didn't get off for another two hours. The drunk then grinned, _Not like that's stopped me before_.

Nailing the final nail into the ship he was building Azu looked around to make sure that Paulie, Nick, or Iceburg were around. Noticing none of them where in his area decided that now would be a good time to leave.

_Wonder if Goheno and 'Risa want to get a drink…_

So Azu calmly walked out of the shipyard, but not before passing by a red haired teen wearing a bucket hat. Making sure the boy didn't see him Azu placed a 'kick me' sign on his back.

_That should keep Water 7's prince from noticing I'm gone for an hour or so._

The Drunken Boxer of Water 7 let out a happy sigh and cracked his back, releasing the strain of being hunched over and working for a few hours. Now he already knew Goheno was staying at home to day, so going to Arisa work place is the first thing on his list of things to do.

Now most don't know this but Arisa Arakida has three different jobs around Water 7. The first was a part time job at the shipyard, it wasn't her favorite thing to do but growing up around Tom and the others gave her a lot of knowledge…and hey it paid the bills. Her second and weekend job was as a guard at the mayors house, even thou no one in W7 would harm the mayor the guards where just a precaution against outlaws and the marines.

Her final job was her favorite and most loved job was working at a weapon shop/blacksmith's. This also goes wit why she chooses to use sports equipment as weapons, a promise Arisa made to herself was to never use the weapons she made or sold in battle.

Now here Azu was standing in front of the blacksmiths with a grin on his face and walked in. Arisa stood there with a hammer in hand next to a roaring fire hammering the final touches into what looked like a really large sword. When she landed the final blow she whipped the sweat from her forehead.

Azu's grin grew larger "Hey 'Risa looking sexy-" his speech was cut off by a smiths hammer that was chucked at his head. The drunk growled to himself and nursed his bleeding head.

"Damn it woman you could have given me brain damage!"

"You already damaged your brain enough with your drinking ya pervert." Arisa growled back at Azu and pulled him off the floor "Why are you hear anyway, aren't you supposed to be working till nine tonight?"

Azu waved her off "Yeah I finished early…anyway I'm going to get a drink want to come along?"

Arisa looked him up and down for a second before taking off her smith's apron "Fine…but your paying Bakazu."

"Gladly,"

----X----

"Stupid Bakaburg needing Goheno for some work…ruining are weekly drinking contest." growled Azu as he slumped down at Blueno's bar, Arisa just rolled her eyes and sat on the stool next her childhood friend.

Azu waved over the bartender "Oi, Blueno! Two 'Mind Erasers' over here!"

The horn haired man replied with a coming right up, while Arisa laughed a little at the orange haired man.

" Mind Eraser? That sounds a little to strong for a starter drink."

The shipwright waved her off "No, no it's like root beer…just keep it away from open flames."

Just then two multicolored drinks slid down the counter and the two Water 7 natives picked them up.

"To friendship, the city, Tom, and…" said Arisa before being cut off by Azu.

" And to the gods hoping we won't have a hand over tomorrow." the two just laughed and slammed the drinks together.

Around midnight both Azu and Arisa stumbled toward her house arm in arm trying to keep each other from falling down, laughing for no reason. Azu still held onto a half full beer in one hand.

Arisa's home was a nice place, not big, but not that small, lets just say it was big enough to house three normal sized people. Some of the windows where boarded up, she never got around to taking them down from the last flood.

"W-we'll-" Azu slurred the last of his sentence, shook his head then repeated himself "-We'll we're here 'Risa."

The two stumbled up the steps, and unlocked her door with ease (she's done the drunken unlock before), turned around and leaned on the doorway looking at Azu.

"That was fun…Azu…" Arisa slurred a little before reached out and started to toy with Azu's shirt.

"Ya know Baba…I've always…um…" Arisa's face grew redder then it already was…but Azu didn't really notice due to his lack of a thought pattern at the moment.

"What?"

Arisa then kind of 'slur growled' to herself "Aw…screw it!" and yanked Azu to her. It took Azu a few seconds to register it his mind the soft yet forceful felling of Arisa's lips on his. It was something he rather enjoyed…and a feeling he hadn't felt since he was nineteen.

So he gave into it and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him (still holding the beer in one hand), and crushing there lips together. She tasted like cherry's…and sake, a combo he rather enjoyed. There lips moved over each others with a hunger that they both felt, Arisa let out a small moan as she pulled Azu even closer by getting fist fulls of his shirt and started to back into her house dragging him with her.

Now even Azu in his drunken, lust fueled state was still aware of what was about to happen and felt that she may regret it in the morning. He had moral's and even thou people thought he was a pervert through and through…didn't really know him, he's only told a few that about his 'perverted mask'…now the alcoholism wasn't an act…but that's another story.

So Azu did what every fiber in his body (plus all the perverted readers out there) told him not do to, he pulled away…damn it.

"Arisa…we're completely trashed…but I still don't think this is a good idea." looking into Arisa's eyes when he told her that, he was able to see he got past the drunken haze to her. She lets out a small sigh before collapsing onto his shoulder and she gave off a small snore telling him she was asleep.

Picking up his life long friend he laid Arisa down on her couch and covered her with a blanket. Then walked out of the house…after he raided her fridge for a cold beer. Walking outside and closing the door Azu popped the top off the beer, took a drink and walked down the steps when something down the street caught his eye and made him stumble in that direction.

In and newly slurred voice Azu laughed as he downed the rest of his drink

"Let's see a -(hick)- what a -(hick)- Lucci is doing in dis part of town late at night."

(Two weeks later)

"DAMN IT!" yelled Azu, his fist destroying a weak wall. Goheno sat a few feet behind him, a worried look on his face.

About two weeks back, a day after he had drinks with Arisa, a rumor started around the city that Azu nearly destroyed a marine ship because they took his sake. Now Azu would have denied the rumor…but since both him and Arisa were so smashed the night before neither of them could remember a thing.

But now that rumor came back to bit him in the ass, because it seemed like it was true…and now he's paying for it. Growling at the paper in hand Azu crumpled it up and tossed it into the ocean, he already knew what it said by heart.

**WANTED DEAD OR ALIVE**

**Name: Azu 'Dizzy' Baba **

**Bounty: 9,000,000**

**Wanted for the killing of an entire marine crew, and destroying a government ship.**

_Really 'Dizzy' was the best they could come up with! Why not 'Azu the Drunken Fist' or Drunken Monkey Azu!_ the orange haired man's hand clenched _Damn it…this just isn't right…the only upside is that I just destroyed the only copy of the poster so far._

"Brother? What we gonna do?"

"We?" the drunk question looking at his half giant brother, and saw the look on his face "Yeah…we…we're leaving Water 7...Goheno go pack our stuff clothes, beer…you know the essentials. Then meet me at the docks in two hours, okay?"

Goheno gave a quick nod of the head in understanding before running off. Azu had to take care of a few things, and first was at the shipyard.

About an hour later Azu stood in front of his latest work and with a marker in hand wrote the words _**I QUIT, GOODBYE.**_ on it's side.

Now was the hardest part, and since it was near ten at night, it may be a little hard for him to do what he was about to do, sucking it up Azu walked…to Arisa's.

It was hard for him to climb the steps to her door, and as he knocked he really hoped that she was out doing something…but he wasn't that lucky since he heard the door unlock.

Arisa opened the door with her hair in a ponytail, wearing a baggy t-shirt, and sweatpants…he guessed this was one of her stay at home and relax nights.

"Azu what the hel-" she was cut off by his lips on hers, yep still as soft as he remembered. Just as he could tell she was starting to get into it, Azu broke the kiss, turned around and walked back to the sidewalk.

His head hanging down a little, and waved his hand "Goodbye Arisa-chan…" and started to run towards the docks.

Arisa touched her lips, before her mind caught up with her and she jumped onto the side walk yelling "Azu! What the hell was a goodbye for!" seeing his form start to disappear into the nights darkness, and angered yet worried look passed over her face.

"AZUMAMARO BABA! GET BACK HERE!" Arisa stomped her foot, she hoped that whatever has gotten into Azu would be better in the morning when he's sober. Arisa gave a yawn a light blush on her face, maybe it was okay and try to take her relationship with Azu to a romantic level…but first _When I get my hands on him for this little stunt…I'll kill him…then revive him…kill him again, bring him back…then maybe date the basterd._

Little did Arisa know that she wouldn't find Azu for another three plus years.

(Five months later, outside of a bar on an island in the grandline)

Azu wasn't having a good time, he was out of cash which meant no booze for him and no food or Goheno. The marines just seem to be everywhere so they kept having to move from town to town. Eight Gods he missed his life in Water 7, Iceburg, Franky, Paulie, Nick………Arisa, he hoped if he ever saw her again that should wouldn't try and kill him. Cause if she did…he may have to hide from her till she cools down…just a little, if she cooled down all the way she wouldn't be Arisa.

The town he was in wasn't that crowded at the moment. The streets were near empty…which he found rather odd for a trade/port town but he paid it no mind him and Goheno (who stay back at the room) weren't going to stay here long enough anyway.

Yeah…now all he needed was a small weekend job to pay for a ship to get them to the next big city. Azu paused when he noticed three beautiful women window shopping…thou one was a _little_ to young for him, maybe around fifteen or sixteen. The drunk gave a shrug, he might as well try with the two older women…it been a while since he even considered dating…or doing 'other' activities.

Hitting on two pretty women wasn't going to change his life forever…right? Running a hand threw his frizzy orange hair and plastering his best grin…if only he could find a way to get rid of the lingering smell of alcohol around him.

"Grrrrrrr…" Azu looked to his side to see a rather….giant wolf growling at him from down the street…then it started to run at him.

"Uh oh!" _Damn it where's Goheno when you need him!_ Azu bolted to the forest right out of town…good thing that bar he was at just happened to be on it's edge.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit!" Azu climbed the tallest tree he could find and climbed as far it was necessary before looking down to see the large wolf standing on it's hind legs, glaring and growling at him.

The wolf was strange: it was far larger than any normal wolves, and it wore clothing, as well as a sword on it's hip. Azu looked around for something to throw at the beast, but all he could find was a rock that lay lodged between a rock and a branch.

He grabbed it and threw it down hard at the wolf, clonking it hard on the head, "Bad dog! Very bad dog, no eat man!"

The wolf rubbed it's head, "You asshole!"

He stared at the wolf, "YOU CAN TALK!?"

"OF COURSE I CAN!"

"Oi oi, Toby! Toby, heel! Heel...,"

Azu looked up to see a couple of kids in their teens run up behind the large wolf, waving their arms, following behind them were a few old people…two of them happened to be the women he was about to hit on. He waved one arm so he wouldn't fall.

"DUDE! Get away from here, rabid animal! It's frickin' insane!"

One of the kids, a young man with black hair and a large axe, walked up and smacked the wolf upside the head so hard, the wolf whimpered and turned his attention to him, holding his head again.

"Captain!"

The kid with the axe folded his arms, "Toby...," he pointed up to Azu, "What's going on?"

The wolf growled a little and slowly reverted into another young man, this one with wild, shaggy hair.

"Sorry, Captain, but it gets to me sometimes...you know that,"

Azu just gawked at what he was looking at. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU!?"

The black haired kid just looked up at Azu and smiled "He's a pirate…we're pirates." Azu could see some of his friends sweat-drop…probably due to his openness.

Azu jumped down and looked the kid up and down…then started to laugh "You…ha…pirates? Your just a bunch of kids with a few adults."

As his laughter died down, Azu could see the serious look in the boys eyes "Your serious?" an idea them popped into his head…he may be able to get his training in today

"If you really are then prove it…." taking a swig out of his jug, Azu moved into his drunken boxing stance.

"Fine…"

"Don't do it can't you tell the man's drunk!" called someone from the boy's group, Azu didn't hear what the boy said back, but the kid dropped his weapon and also dropped into a fighting stance.

The kid came at Azu first, not trying that hard since he thought Azu was an actual clueless drunk and didn't want to hurt him. The boy punched, and Azu ducked then spun.

"_Monkey Drinks Master's Wine_ !"

Azu's foot slammed into the boys gut sending the kid into a tree, the orange…head held onto his foot _Damn…that was like kicking a sack of rocks_.

"Never got your name." said Azu

Azu gave the kid a thumbs up "Names Azu Baba. Shipwright, drunk and…" Azu turned his head to the side to look at the women in the kids crew, then gave them a wink "…lady's man."

Turning his head back, Azu's face meet the kids fist sending the drunk backwards with a bloody nose, the teen grinned at the shipwright.

"I'm Axe. Captain of the Axe-Head Pirates!"

**

* * *

**

**----X----**

**

* * *

**

**Now here you go my first Azu one-shot. Now to answer a few questions, if you didn't know already this story is based around Azu and Arisa's relationship. Now if you didn't know who Azu and Arisa are read kilnorc's Crew of the Axe story's. Azu first appears in 'Desert Storm' passed out on the ground in Alabasta, Arisa first appeared in 'Homeland' in the Jaya/Death Root arc looking for Azu.**

**So if ya haven't gather it, this one-shot is based three years before Desert Storm…or the CotA series. Surprising enough this also shows how Axe and Azu original meet.**

**Now something's were reveled in this, like when Azu was 19, and Arisa was 18 they had sex during a new years party…but they decided not to mention it again (just wanting to get there 'first' out of the way) but as you can see they've had there feelings for one another bottled up for a long time. **

**This shot also shows some of the Azu/Arisa relationship that shown in the CotA story's, and why there that way toward each other now. **

**Other little Azu facts that are learned here…like the mystery of Azu's changing hair, Or why Azu's perverted (part corrupted by Master, rest an act so people with underestimate him or see his true emotions.).**

**Now I've been working on this for two plus weeks…and this is my third and most liked version (wrote two others then scrapped/deleted them…liked this one a whole lot better)**

**Now I never came up with a name for this so…lets just call this "Azu and Arisa"**

**The DoD**

**P.S. I know there are probably a lot of grammar mistakes in this…but I'm tired and I don't feel like rereading this. Hope you guys like this, so CHEERS TO THE COTA FANS, HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THIS THE MOST.**


End file.
